What If....
by Fauve
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Hitomi didn't say "no" to Allen's proposal and Falken didn't die. R&R Thanx.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say I do not own Escaflowne or else I would be extremely rich. Darn. But I do own Max...Muahahah. Got It!!  
***************************************************************  
Hitomi + Allen = ?  
  
  
"I can't believe Hitomi is marrying that low life scum ball. What a sleezebag. What a bastard. What am I going to do?" Van whispered under his breath. "Merle, why did you drag me here?" Van questioned his best friend.   
"You had to see that Hitomi is happy so you can stop being an ass to Allen. Got it?" Merle hissed back.  
"But...  
"You may now kiss the bride." A loud voice announced.   
*Smack*(or if you prefer) *Smooch*  
"Shit!" With that everyone in the croud turned away from the kissing couple to a red faced King of Fanelia. "I mean.....Congra...SHIT....lations!"   
Then to everyone's amazement a bright light was zapped down from the sky. In the place of it was a person with extremely short hair. Unfortunately for the bride and groom everyone's attention was diverted to the person. But good for Van.   
The person was crouched down so one knee was on the ground and the other was up near it's head. Of course being the one for curiosity Merle rushed over to the strange person.  
"Merle!" Van yelled at the back of his friend.  
When Merle reached the person on the ground she was full of questions. "Are you like Hitomi? Coming out of the sky like that you must be! You must be like related or something."   
Seeing the clenched fist of the person on the ground, Van placed himself in front of Merle. Then Gadis(I'm not sure of the spelling of this) ran over being the other one full of curiosity and adventure. Although once he started asking questions, he got a fist in the nose.  
"Ouch. I think you broke my fucking nose."   
Hearing all commotion Allen and Hitomi came running,. "What's all this about?" Allen questioned.   
Feeling threatened in the situation. The person started running.   
"Wait. Halt. Ohhh...Stop Damn it." Van yelled as he started running after the disappearing body.  
  



	2. Folken's Visitor

Disclaimer: "Van put down the sword. If you put the sword down I'll tell everyone that I don't own Escaflowne. Okay everyone I don't own Escaflowne." Van puts the sword down. "Thanx"   
  
Now to Recap....  
Feeling threatened in the situation. The person started running.   
"Wait. Halt. Ohhh...Stop Damn it." Van yelled as he started running after the disappearing body.  
  
Folkens Vistor  
  
Folken Fanel looked out his window to see a person running towards the castle. Farther behind the person was his brother, Van. Van was yelling and screaming after the person. "Just fly," Folken muttered under his breath at his brother. Taking his eyes off the people running. Folken started looking at the wedding. It had been disturbed by this human coming from the mystic moon. Unfortunately, thought Folken, they finished the service. "Poor Van." He wispered.  
Turning his attention back to the people he realized the one that was being chased was no longer there. Then he heard a slam of a door behind him. Folken turned to see a figure dive behind his bed.  
  
******  
  
"Where did you go." Van shouted, look away for one second and this is what happens. They disappear. They just..........  
"Van, is this who your looking for." Folken shouted from his window, holding out a limp human body.   
"Just a minute and I'll be up." Van bellowed.  
  
*********  
  
As Van rushed into the room, Folken was lying a girl down on his bed. "Who is he?" Van questioned.  
"She.. is who you were chasing."  
"A girl."  
"Yes...but quite a extrodinary girl. You see this bruise," Folken mothioned to his shoulder, "that was made by her. With only one punch."   
"If she is so extrodinary . How did you take her down?"  
"I simply pricked her." (You know with the bone finger thing a mi jiggy. That he had stabbed Van with)  
"Ohh... Well I better go and explain to Allen and Hitomi that all is well and that they can continue their wedding celebration. And then I will return here to aid you in questioning this girl."  
"Why come back? Just stay at the wedding celebration with Merle and I will do just fine questioning her, brother."   
"Alright."  
  
*******  
"So you can continue the celebration and Falken will handle the girl." Van stated.  
"And there will be no more interuptions, I mean other than Gadis's screaming?" Allen asked.  
"Seems to be so."  
  
********  
"*Moan* Where am I?"  
  
Authors note: sorry for it taking so long for me to get htis out but now it has so pleaz review. thanx.  
  



	3. Kill the King!

Disclaimer: Everybody for your info i don't own escaflowne........now that i'm done with that lets get on with the story.   
  


Recap: 

"So you can continue the celebration and Falken will handle the girl." Van stated. "And there will be no more interruptions, I mean other than Gadis's screaming?" Allen asked. "Seems to be so." 

******** 

"*Moan* Where am I?"   
  


Falken's Visitor 

"You are at the Fanelia castle. I would like to introduce myself...they call me Falken Fanel. What is your name?" 

"Umm...why...and what am I doing here??" Max questioned in an accusing tone. 

"You fell from the sky and then fled.. Up here to my room...that's how I caught you. My brother was trying to chase you when you hid in here...I have many questions for you. For example- How did you get here? Where do you come from? Where did you learn to fight? How can you run so fast? Why is your hair blue?" Falken asked the last question in a confused voice. 

"My hair well that's simple I dyed it blue. My name is Max. I come from Earth just like Hitomi. I learnt to fight from my brothers. I can run fast because it was part of my training to be agile. Anything else?" 

"Yes, Your name is Max? Isn't that a boys name?" 

"Well I guess it could be a guys name...but then again what kind of name is Falken??" Max shot back defensively. 

"I'll have you know Falken is a perfectly normal name." Falken shouted in rage. "How dare you come here and insult my name. What are you doing here anyway?" Falken questioned suspiciously. 

"I came to kill your king and rob you blind...How the hell am I suppose to know how and why I'm here. All I know is I landed nicely and the next thing I knew I had people running at me and asking me questions. And there was this annoying little cat. Then I decked a guy 'cause he was pissing me off. Then some other guy came at me looking pissed so I got the hell out of there. But after that you did something to me after I hit you to make me sleep so here I am." 

"Could you repeat that slowly. You were talking in quite haste so I barely heard a word you were saying." 

"Alright fine." Max repeated exactly what she had said before. Although she added a few gruesome details on how she hit people and planned to kill their King. 

"What do you mean...you plan on killing my brother??That is outrageous how dare you even think such a thing! Killing our king. We will not here of it. I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you in the process." Falken was rambling. 

Seeing that Falken was so obsessed over keeping the life of his king Max related the truth to him. "Listen, bud." She started. "I don't have any plan to kill your king- 

"But you said.. 

"What I said was all said in good humor ... or maybe bad humor from your point of view. It was sarcastic. I have no plan to kill your king...unless of course he really gets on my nerves than maybe I'll reconsider. All I know is that I apparently came during a wedding...and if that was Hitomi that I saw getting married I'll tell you that her parents won't be the least impressed.   
  
"Why wouldn't they. Allen is a very honourable man, not as honourable as my brother but...

***** 

Well that's the end of that. Hope you liked it and sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. I had some trouble with my disk and all my stories got deleted then my computers memory was deleted due to a virus. But now that my computer is up and running I'll be trying to write more often. Please Review. 


	4. Hitomi's friend or foe

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Escaflowne...I really wish I did but like I said I don't...oh well we all have dreams.

Recap:

"What I said was all said in good humour ... or maybe bad humour from your point of view. It was sarcastic. I have no plan to kill your king...unless of course he really gets on my nerves than maybe I'll reconsider. All I know is that I apparently came during a wedding...and if that was Hitomi that I saw getting married I'll tell you that her parents won't be the least impressed.   
  


Hitomi's friend or for??

"How could they not be impressed with Alan, he is a great warrior...although my brother would have been better..but ....

"I'm not saying they won't be impressed with Alan I'm saying they won't be impressed in the way she was married...away from home. Her father didn't even get to walk her down the Isle. How can the think that her marriage is in good terms. How do they know Hitomi wasn't married against her will?? Answer all those if you expect answers."

"Why would her father have to walk her down the...oh another earth tradition yes I've heard a lot of them already. But in truth Hitomi just wanted the wedding to be small. And Alan thought that if they invited her family and friends then they would have to kick out some of the knights that were there."

"Bull Shit!"

"Pardon me?"

"I said Bull shit! Your Alan is a self obsessed little fag that deserves to get his ass whipped."

"I'm sorry but we don't whip peoples ass' here. Maybe another earth tradition. Hmm"

"No just a saying. Although litteraly doing that would cause him great pain so it is something i should look into."

"You will do no such thing"

"Have you never heard of sarcasm... obviously not." 

"I must know all about you so I can relay this to Hitomi and give here a good reason to leave Alan and hers honey moon."

"Oh well she won't mind once she finds out who it is."

"Are you always this confident?"

"More or less"   
  


*******

"Why are we stopped Alan' Hitomi said in an exasperated tone. 

"Because, my sweet, a dear kind soldier of Van's who is going to die any minute has brought a message for you. Care to read it?" Alan questioned. 

"Why not.... o-my-god! How did she find me. I thought she had died in the car crash. She's alive alright, and look at her.. Ready to fight as always." With that Hitomi fainted

"Hitomi what's wrong...Honey?? Speak to me. Guard." At the sound of Alan's bellow three guards came running."

"Yes Sir," they sounded.

"Get us back to the palace immediately." Alan continued to pat Hitomi's face. 

"Yes Sir!" 

*****

"So you know Hitomi...how?" questioned Van.

"Well in many ways. She is the one driving the car that everybody 'cept Hitomi's parents believe I died in. She was my best friend before the accident. So if she tells you I'm a ghost don't be surprised. That would have been my reaction to if I believe my best friend dead for three years. Oh ya and Hitomi was my ex's sister. Although I don't think you needed to know that but any who....so what is this place and why has Hitomi been here so long?"

A major pause of silence. 

"Hellooooo....does anyone plan on telling me what's going on here or do I have to beat it out of the two of you?" Silence. "Okay so... who wants to get beaten first."

"Noooo." A new voice screamed. A strangely familiar one at that. "Don't injure Lord Van. You must leave him alone." With that the little cat/girl jumped in front of him.

"K. So no hurting him first right. How 'bout you... Falcon isn't it?" Max recieved a nod for that comment. "Any regrets if I beat him for information?" Max asked the little cat/girl. "Wait forget I asked he doesn't fight nice. He'll just put me unconscious again."

"Guess you can't hurt anybody then." Cat/girl stuck her tongue out at Max. 

"Oh I beg to differ....there still you!" Max lunged at the little cat/girl.

"Merle!"

*****

"This better have been important." Alan burst into the room.

"We'll be with you in a minute....get off of her... Falcon do plan on sitting there watching this cat fight or do you plan on actually helping me pry them apart...Falcon!!" Van was trying to pry Max away from Merle so he could talk to Alan. "Falcon...help me!" When Falcon made no move to help his little brother out. "Fine...Alan give me a hand will you."

"Merle... remove your self from that girl at once." Alan shouted.

"I would....*gasp*...if she wasn't cutting off my air supply....Ahhh." 

"Come apart the two of you." A new voice sounded. "Merle let go of her. Falcon why are you just sitting there. Hey...you're the one that broke my nose. Why I oatta." Gadis ripped the two apart, gave Merle to Van and held Max by the shirt front. "I believe young lady I owe you one very hard beating."

"Touch me and you'll live to regret it." Max spit out into his face. "Do you really think that, that one little threat would frighten me....well obviously Hitomi has left you in the dark about me." Seeing Hitomi walk in white faced. "Why don't you ask her now. Who am I Hitomi....am I a friend or a foe."

Seeing Gadis holding Max in the air Hitomi commanded that he let her go. Knowing that if he didn't she could serious injure to him. Once Max was on the floor and she had given a glare to him that could stop anyone in there tracks she ran over and hugged her. 

"I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead. Well obviously not everyone. My parents new right?" Max nodded. "Why didn't they tell me?" 

"They thought that you would want to see me. And I really needed to recover. How I'm alive now no one knows. I should be dead." Falcon glanced guiltily at the wall....although no one really was paying attention to him. Every ones attentions was focussed on the two huddled on the floor. 

  
  


A. N. Well that's all for now....I know it took a long time to put up but I lost everything on a computer crash and a disk screw up so to anyone who really wanted to read this. I'm sorry. All repeat it more if you really want me to....I'm sorry. K? Well I think I've apologized enough...so hope that you who R&R this like it. 


	5. Max's Saviour? or Enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne...how nice it would be to own them then...specially Falcon(yummmmm)..I could order everyone around...that would be the life...well for now I'll have to stick to ordering around my little sister...yes I am slightly insane..but only slightly....... hehehe.......  
  


AN. Oh yes I've changed the spellings of some names that were ever so nicely(i really mean nicely) pointed out to me in one of the reviews...and I know any of my friends who read this will either think "you have friends??" or "you get reviews??" yet again I repeat I'm not all there. If you know what I mean.   
  


Recap: "They thought that you would want to see me. And I really needed to recover. How I'm alive now no one knows. I should be dead." Falcon(AN. notice the spelling here) glanced guiltily at the wall....although no one really was paying attention to him. Every ones attention was focussed on the two huddled on the floor.   
  


Max's Saviour?? Or Enemy??  
  


"So you're telling me that you two are best friends but you" Allen pointed to Hitomi, "didn't know she was alive. How does that happen?" No one answered. "DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE??" Allen's breath was heaving...he was having a little trouble accepting this.   
  


"Ya...so what's your point?" Max questioned.  
  


"Well I can't see how any one can stay away from this adorable little dear for so long...three year?? You must have been really sick to stay away... I can't even stay away for two minutes....ain't that right." He turned to Hitomi who he had just pulled into his arms.  
  


"Not now Allen. Max and I have a lot of things to catch up on." With that Hitomi squirmed away from Allen. "So Max, did you just get out of hospitalization? Or did my parents keep you from me longer than I thought?"  
  


"Well I didn't just get out of hospitalization. I got out a little bit after you left." Hitomi looked down at her shoes. "But by then I was still trying to walk. You know get back into shape..  
  


"You look like your in pretty good shape." Gaddes quipped.   
  


Max glared at him, "I am thank you! Want a demonstration."  
  


Gaddes remembering all to clearly how easily she broke his nose decided to decline to having the demonstration. Especially when he would be the one the demonstration would be on.   
  


"Hey Max," Hitomi started. "Just ignore him, he's just jealous that you can hit harder then him....

"She may be able to hit hard but can she fight with a sword??"  
  


Hitomi just looked at Max. "Should you tell him or me."  
  


"I think it may be more believable coming from you, but either way no matter what he'll want a 

demonstration." Max replied.  
  


"Tell me what?"   
  


"Oh only that Max was the one who was on every kind of sporting team."  
  


"So what does that have to do with her being able to fight with a sword." Van asked.   
  


"Well lets see. I don't know what sports teams are for you. But fencing is one type. But I always

go above and beyond in my training so I naturally wanted to train with a sword." Max gave the 

explanation like it was a direction to a store that she went to every day.   
  


"So you know how to fight with a sword. That doesn't mean that you could take on someone who has fought with one for there whole life and win....does it?" Gaddes voice faltered slightly at the end. He was starting to believe this Max chick was way to good to be true...  
  


A.N. Yet again it took me forever to get another chapter out.. I'm sorry for anyone who actually wanted to read the it. Sorry also if I still got spelling mistakes in it. Please Review I like to know how much people luv or h8t my story. Don't ask what the title means you'll find out later.  
  


  
  



End file.
